


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, LGBTQ Themes, Masks, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Camp Redwood opens as scheduled — Mister Jingles or no Mister Jingles. Brooke finds herself gravitating to a flirty Montana.





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO KINKTOBER. IT'S ABOUT TO BE WILD AS SHIT. 🥵💦💦

*

Camp Redwood opens as scheduled — Mister Jingles or no Mister Jingles.

Montana and Xavier partner up on the aerobatic classes due to a higher demand from kids and their guardians. Chet and the rest of them get assigned to various counselor positions, switching out between patrolling the woods and helping chores.

Brooke volunteers for Arts and Crafts, smiling and hopeful.

It's a bit early in her life to be reveling in the glow of maternal instincts. Or daydreaming about her own future kids. She teaches younger campers to build little bird houses with Elmer's glue and wooden popsicle sticks. She spots Montana, in her bright purple leotard and cheetah-print headband, wandering by the picnic tables.

The look she gives Brooke oozes friendly, sexual charisma.

Montana holds up an unpeeled banana, faking a silent and amazed '_wow_!' to Brooke and opening up her mouth exaggeratedly-wide, slipping the banana down her throat.

_All the way down._

One of kids asks a gawking and pink-flushed Brooke what's wrong. She snaps out of it, babbling, making flustered shooing gestures to Montana cracking up. Vulgarity and the persistent one-sided flirting aside, she thinks Montana has been a good friend to her.

She _likes_ Montana.

Overthinking it makes Brooke's tummy feel heavy.

So she doesn't — chilling with Montana in the empty, nighttime bunks, revealing a paper-mache mask crafted with newspaper and glitter and dried pieces of macaroni. Montana calls it _gruesome_, with as much interest as Chet getting off steroids or Xavier in pursuing women. A lit, smoking cigarette dangles from her pretty and pink lips.

Brooke holds it up a couple inches from Montana's face, heart thudding.

She turns it around and fastens it over her own face. It stenches like paste.

Brooke dares to kiss her though the mask, watching as Montana's eyes slowly round out. She stands up, tilting her head wordlessly when Montana grins, more soft than sly, unzipping Brooke's high-waisted shorts.

They could be different. Like this.

Brooke doesn't have to feel like herself — _frightened_ — frightened of the outside world, frightened of getting hurt, frightened of being attracted to other women. Montana's fingers peel off her undies and lead her down, having a masked Brooke straddle over her.

"Just relax, hun," Montana soothes her, and Brooke appreciates her not naming her.

Montana's tongue ends up on her pussy, laving and thrusting between vaginal lips. Brooke gnaws on her lower lip, tossing her head back, riding down, feeling Montana stroke her fingertips over Brooke's naked, rail-thin ass and legs.

Her fluids leak all over Brooke's inner thighs, onto Montana's lips and chin. She bounces up, moaning, feeling Montana giggle.

It's _nice_ to make a new friend.

*


End file.
